Puberty
by coretankecil
Summary: Percakapan dari ketiga anak SMP tentang fantasi liar mereka terhadap anak bernama Kuroko Tetsuya (PAIR : AkaKuro, AoKuro, HaiKuro, Slight!NijiHimu. Teiko!AU, Semi!AU)


Seminggu lagi tim basket SMP Teiko melakukan pertandingan Inter-High melawan SMP Meiko. Pertandingan ini sangat penting karena sistemnya menggunakan eliminasi. Sekali mereka kalah, mereka tidak dapat melanjutkan sesi pertandingan berikutnya. Maka dari itu, persiapan untuk pertandingan kali ini lebih ketat, seperti porsi latihan yang bertambah dan durasi latihan dipanjangkan.

Sebenarnya tidak ada kendala di persiapan tersebut. Hanya saja ada suatu hal yang membuat kapten Nijimura sekaligus wakil kapten Akashi pusing setengah mati.

Pertandingan tim basket SMP Teiko melawan SMP Meiko bertepatan dengan ujian remedial yang gagal melaksanakan _try out_ di sekolah. Dengan kata lain, murid-murid yang mendapatkan peringkat 100 paling bawah akan mengikuti remedial tersebut. Surat dispensasi tidak berlaku untuk hal itu walaupun Teiko mementingkan bidang ekstrakulikuler juga.

Manusia tidak diciptakan sempurna, maka dari itu ada saja orang yang berbakat di bidang olahraga tetapi dungu dalam hal akademik. Sebut saja inisial pemain berbakat itu, Aomine Daiki dan Haizaki Shogo. Jika saja ada yang bersedia donor otak kepada mereka, Akashi tidak akan memikirkan biaya nya dan berinisiatif menukarkan otak-otak itu ke mereka dengan kualitas yang lebih baik. Tetapi, kata Midorima, hal itu mustahil karena ilegal (Ayahnya seorang dokter). Ya sudah, Nijimura dan Akashi masih ingin menjadi warga negara yang teladan. Akhirnya, niat mulia mereka terpaksa dibatalkan.

Niat mulia itu sekarang digantikan dengan kegiatan belajar bersama di kediaman Nijimura. Semua pemain utama, terkecuali pemain bayangan, harus melakukannya dengan jadwal yang sudah ditentukan oleh sang kapten. Jadwal tersebut sudah ia susun rapi (dibantu oleh sang manajer sekaligus sang wakil kapten) masih diprotes oleh kedua orang bodoh itu.

Jadwal tersebut tidak memiliki jadwal istirahat dan bahkan tidur. Alasan dari sang kapten, pelajaran yang akan keluar di _try out_ cukup banyak dan mereka harus mempersingkatnya agar semua materi dapat dipelajari selama tiga hari. Tambahan dari Akashi yang diperkuat oleh Midorima, manusia tidak akan mati walaupun tidak tidur selama tiga hari.

Kelompok belajar ini mempunyai dua guru. Akashi menjadi guru sejarah Jepang, bahasa Jepang, dan Matematika sedangkan Midorima menjadi guru Biologi dan Kimia. Murasakibara yang akan mengawasi kedua pemain utama itu. Jika mereka tidur, Murasakibara akan diperintahkan oleh Nijimura untuk meremas kepala mereka, sampai hancur bila perlu. Jika itu terjadi, niat mulia sebelumnya dapat dilaksanakan tanpa ada hukum negara yang menghalangi mereka.

"Si kapten emosian itu kemana?! Enak sekali kalau dia tidak ikut belajar." Gerutu Haizaki yang masih berkutat dengan soal Matematika yang baru saja diberi oleh Akashi. Anggukan dari Aomine menandakan ia setuju dengan teman satu timnya.

"Nijimura_-san_ sedang menelpon kekasihnya dari Amerika dan bertanya tentang keadaan Ayahnya. Dia tidak ikut belajar karena dia lebih pintar darimu, Haizaki." Jawab Akashi yang masih duduk dihadapan mereka.

Hari kedua saat melaksanakan kegiatan belajar bersama (atau disebut _romusha _bila perlu), Akashi yang menangani mereka berdua. Jadi, yang mengelilingi meja bundar milik sang kapten hanya Aomine, Haizaki, dan dirinya. Murasakibara duduk di belakang kedua teman bodohnya, sudah siap siaga memberantas rasa kantuk para murid les dadakan.

"Cih. Aku baru tahu kapten bibir maju itu bisa punya pacar. Siapa namana? Tatsuya?" Celetuk Aomine.

"Sialnya dia cantik, aku pernah melihat fotonya. Coba saja Tatsuya ada di Jepang, akan kucari dia, ku culik, dan ku perkosa di depan kapten brengsek itu."

"Jaga omonganmu, Haizaki. Dan Aomine, cepat kerjakan soalnya. Dari lima menit yang lalu, kau masih tersangkut di soal pertama."

Suara decakan dari kedua pemuda itu terdengar oleh Akashi maupun Murasakibara.

"Mine_-chin_ dan Zaki_-chin_ terlalu berisik. Boleh kuhancurkan sekarang, Aka_-chin_?"

"Boleh. Benar kata Nijimura_-san_, beli otak hasil dari donor adalah jalan pintas yang tepat." Otak Aomine dan Haizaki langsung befungsi lebih baik ketika mendengar percakapan kedua teman mereka. Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsuya tidak pernah gagal ujian?" Tanya Haizaki tiba-tiba.

"Tetsu selalu di garis aman. Nilainya tidak bagus, tapi nilainya juga tidak jelek. Nilai bahasa Jepang nya juga lumayan." Jawab Aomine seraya mencoret kertas nya, salah menghitung dan menulis ulang rumus yang diajarkan sebelumnya.

"Seharusnya dia yang menjadi guru bahasa kita!" _Dan kita tidak diajar oleh makhluk iblis merah ini_, Haizaki masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak menyebutkan kalimat di dalam hati nya.

"Aku suruh Kuroko pulang dan belajar sendiri. Tidak baik kalau dia tidak tidur sampai larut malam karena mengajarkan orang-orang dengan kemampuan otak di bawah rata-rata seperti kalian." Jelas Akashi. Padahal kemarin mereka tidak salah dengar bahwa manusia tidak akan mati kalau tidak tidur selama tiga hari.

"Stamina Kuroko berbeda dengan kalian." Ucap Akashi seakan bisa membaca pikiran kedua temannya.

"Seijuurou.. aku tahu kalau kau suka dengan Tetsuya. Tapi kau memperlakukannya terlalu baik. Sebagai anggota, aku tidak setuju dengan hal ini." Protes Haizaki.

"Hah? Yang benar, Akashi?! Kau suka dengan Tetsu?!" Aomine menyerang Akashi dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Tanpa melihat pun, Aomine terlihat tidak tenang di sini.

"Sok tahu. Aku memperlakukan kalian semua sama rata. Makanya ikut latihan Haizaki." Akashi menoleh ke arah Aomine, menjawabnya santai lalu berbalik bertanya, "Aku memang suka dengan Kuroko. Ada yang salah, Aomine?"

"Salah. Sangat salah! Aku tidak setuju kalau kau menaruh perasaan kepada Tetsu!"

"Memangnya dia mau menyukaimu?"

"Aku cahaya nya!"

"Lalu? Aku yang menemukan bakatnya dan berhasil membuatnya menjadi anggota deretan pertama. Jangan terlalu bangga dan cepat kerjakan soal pertama mu, Aomine Daiki."

"Ugh.." Aomine kalah telak dalam perdebatannya bersama sang wakil kapten. Dengan terpaksa, ia langsung mengerjakan soalnya kembali. Akashi dapat menebak kalau Aomine akan salah menghitung lagi. Dilihat dari rumusnya, ada beberapa variabel yang terbalik.

"Wow, Tetsuya sudah direbutkan oleh dua monster. Memang sih, dia cantik. Dan.. menggairahkan." Kedua pemuda bersurai merah dan biru gelap pun langsung menoleh ke arah Haizaki. Yang tadinya berucap langsung melukiskan seringai di wajahnya.

"Hentikan pemikiran nista mu tentang Kuroko." Akashi terdengar mengancam dirinya, tetapi Haizaki tidak takut dengan hal itu.

"Tapi kalian tidak dapat menyanggah, bukan? Coba kalian bayangkan..

"Pada saat dia lari mengililingi _gymnassium_, bokongnya terlihat penuh. Aku mau mencoba memegangnya besok. Siapa tahu dia dapat mendesah seperti wanita. Suara nya juga lembut untuk ukuran laki-laki." Aktivitas mereka terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Haizaki. Murasakibara langsung keluar dari kamar Nijimura. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya mau mengambil cemilan di ruang tamu.

"Ah.. Bagaimana kalau besok kita mencoba mengecek identitas Tetsuya? Aku jadi curiga kita termakan oleh konspirasi kalau Tetsuya itu cowok. Seharusnya dia itu cewek."

"Jangan bodoh, Haizaki. Tetsu itu laki-laki, pernah ganti baju bersama. Kartu siswa nya juga bilang begitu."

"Tapi kau ikut penasaran kan, Daiki? Ada beberapa wanita yang berdada rata. Seharusnya seorang mesum yang suka lihat dada wanita sepertimu juga tahu hal itu." Aomine pun langsung tidak dapat berucap satu kata pun.

"Kita kepung saja Tetsuya di ruang ganti. Kita paksa dia buka baju, kalau perlu kita robek paksa. Setelah itu, kita ikat kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan baju nya. Aku tahan tangannya, Daiki tahan kakinya, dan Seijuurou mengeceknya—"

"Tunggu, kenapa harus aku?!" Akashi menginterupsi.

"Aku kasih kau bonus lho, padahal ini rencana ku." Jeda, Haizaki melanjutkan kembali. "Pertama, kau mencoba memainkan daun telinga Tetsuya untuk mengecek suara desahannya. Lalu kau mencoba menciumnya kasar. Gigit aja bibir mungilnya sampai membengkak. Tanganmu bisa memainkan puting susunya Tetsuya, melilitnya, menekannya, atau boleh menyedotnya sampai puas.

"Daiki bisa memainkan penis milik Tetsuya—"

"Ini sih sudah pasti kalau Tetsu itu laki-laki, bodoh!"

"Tapi tetap saja kan kalian suka sama Tetsuya? Mau kulanjutkan, tidak?" Mereka tidak dapat menjawabnya. Mereka tahu hal ini tidak boleh diteruskan..

Namun mereka ketagihan.

"Elus aja pelan-pelan, lalu kocok sekuat-kuatnya. Pasti pantat Tetsuya akan terangkat ke atas saking nikmatnya. Coba goda saja ujungnya, seakan-akan menahan keluarnya cairannya. Biarkan sampai dia memohon untuk diteruskan. Lalu, kau bisa memainkan lobang pantatnya dengan jarimu. Coba cari titik sensitifnya, minta bantu tangan Seijuurou yang siapa tahu sudah bosan main di atas. Puas-puasin sampai Kuroko meracau sendiri.

"Lalu.. ahh aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan masuk duluan—"

"Aomine tidak boleh memasukkannya duluan." Potong Akashi cepat.

Aomine langsung tidak terima dan membalas ucapan Akashi. "Oi, Akashi! Aku yang melonggarkannya!"

"Aku juga melonggarkannya. Ingat, jariku juga ikut masuk—"

"WOI!"

Percakapan fantasi liar pun dihentikan oleh suara bentakan dari sang kapten yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Murasakibara dan Midorima. Mereka dapat melihat murka nya Nijimura, wajah _shock_ nya Murasakibara, dan lensa kacamata retak yang masih bertengger di batang hidungnya Midorima. Bahkan camilan pun jatuh bebas ke tanah dari tangan pemuda bersurai ungu itu.

"BOCAH SMP TENGIK! KENAPA KALIAN MEMIKIRKAN HAL NISTA ITU DI KAMAR KU?! CEPAT BELAJAR SEBELUM KU HAJAR KALIAN SATU PERSATU!"

"_Hai'_ Nijimura_-senpai_!"

Mungkin ketiga anak SMP itu kecewa karena tidak dapat meneruskan hasrat pubertas mereka. Tetapi bersyukurlah karena pemain bayangan masih dapat menjaga keperawanannya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Atau tidak. Kita tidak dapat mengetahui kejadian selanjutnya karena otak jenius Akashi, liciknya Haizaki, dan kuatnya Aomine bisa melakukan apa saja bila dijadikan satu tim untuk memuaskan hasrat pubertas mereka.

**FIN**

* * *

**AWKWKWKWK HENTIKAN PIKIRAN NISTA KU INI :(**

**BTW. Haizaki di sini memanggil nama depan Akashi. Karena masih bocah (dimana Kise belum jadi anggota klub basket), mungkin saja Haizaki dulunya dekat dengan Akashi dan tidak sungkan memanggil nama depannya. **

**Eh.. emangnya Haizaki pernah sungkan? WKWKWKWKWK. Sudahlah anggap aja seperti itu yak.**

**Buat sequel ga ya? :v**

**-coretankecil**


End file.
